mondsteinkartellfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shanya
700px|center ...Musik ist was bleibt ��= Shanya "Musik ist das einzige, was dich noch an verstorbene Gefühle erinnert." 250px|left Name Shanya Rasse Miqote | Mischling Alter irgendetwas zwischen 20 und 25 Geschlecht weiblich Größe Zitat: 'winzig' Haare Zitat: 'Zuckerwatte-Locken' Augen tiefgrün Auffälligkeiten drei Narben (Bauch, Rücken, Sternum) eine Tätowierung auf dem linken Rippenbogen Beruf Mädchen für Alles im Khang | Bardin | ??? Augenblick Mal hier mal dort, doch nie an einem festen Ort. Shanya streift untset umher, und in den Stadtstaaten und ihren Ländereien kann man ihr mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit über den Weg laufen… doch in ihrer eigenen Wohnung sieht man sie nie. |-| ����= Optik Bei Shanya ist es schwer zu sagen ob sie wirklich eine reine Mondstreunerin ist. Die Augen sind eindeutig, doch die Statur, die helle Haut und der lange buschige Schwanz sind Hinweise darauf, das sie vermutlich eine Mischung beider Rassen sein könnte. Sie ist von schlanker und selbst für ihre Rasse von sehr kleiner und zierlicher Statur. Ihre grünen Augen die nur einen kleinen bläulichen Anteil in sich tragen wirken groß und verträumt, umrahmt von dunklen Wimpern, die im Kontrast zu den rosanen Haaren stehen in denen sich einzelne dunklere Reflexe befinden. Sollte man sie jemals leichter bekleidet sehen, erkennt man eine etwa zehn Zentimeter lange verblasste Narbe knapp über ihrem Bauchnabel. ebenso wie eine etwa Münzgroße 'Brandnarbe' in Höhe des Sternums. Eine dritte Narbe findet sich auf ihrem Rücken auf Höhe der Tailie, von der Wirbelsäule an, zieht sich links entlang eine etwa 15 cm lange Narbe über diese Seite des Rückens. Eine Tätowierung ziert ihren linken Rippenbogen seitlich knapp unter der Brust "die Musik in meinem Herzen" in geschwungener Schrift, darunter sieben helle kleine Sterne, in denen "Ehn", "Liam", "Kihde'ra", "Nevah", "Narya" und „Szayel" zu lesen ist. Die Tätowierung wurde um einen weiteren dunklen Stern ergänzt, der den Namen"Kaan" in seinem innersten trägt. Die Kleidung der jungen Frau variiert je nach Situation und Begebenheit. Befindet sie sich in den Gassen Ul‘Dahs wählt sie meist dunkle schlichte und alte Kleidungsstücke. Steht sie jedoch als gebuchte Bardin auf einer Bühne bemüht sie sich, sich an das jeweilige Etablissement anzupassen, jedoch merkt man ihr an dass sie sich meistens in den nicht ganz so edlen, jedoch knapperen Kleidungsstücken am wohlsten fühlt. In ihrer Kleidung ist meist ein Dolch verborgen, welcher von geübten Augen entdeckt werden kann. Einzig ein ‚Accessoire‘ schmückt zu jeder Gelegenheit ihren schlanken Hals. Es ist eine Art schwarzes Halsband aus Samt mit dünnen, silbernen Kettchen daran und einem simplen türkisfarbenen Anhänger, in der Form einer Musiknote, aus einem Edelstein geschliffen. (Generell kein billiges Schmuckstück, das könnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen, und es schien sich jemand Mühe damit gegeben zu haben. (Geschenk von 'den absolut Besten der Brüder')). Sah man sie noch letztes Jahr, wirkt sie nun auf den Betrachter, als wäre sie um einige Jahre gealtert, doch mehr als der Blick ihrer Augen hat sich augenscheinlich nicht verändert. |-| ♫= Besitz weltliches ★ eine Miets-Wohnung im Fockmast ★ ein kleines Notizbuch mit Liedern ★ ein Tagebuch ★ ein Schlagring (Leihgabe von Kassandra) ★ zwei Kontaktperlen wertvolles ★ fingerlose Handschuhe (ein Geschenk von Seth'ra) ★ violette getrocknete Veilchen (ein Geschenk von Shun) ★ schwarze und blaue Kirschblüten (ein Geschenk von Natsu) ★ eine kleine aus Holz geschnitzte Katze (ein Geschenk von Shun) ★ eine Schatulle mit einem Wolfssymbol (Geschenk von Mikasa) ★ Eine Art schwarzes Halsband aus Samt mit dünnen, silbernen Kettchen daran und einem simplen türkisfarbenen Anhänger. Eine Musiknote, aus einem Edelstein geschliffen. (Generell kein billiges Schmuckstück, das könnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen, und es schien sich jemand Mühe damit gegeben zu haben. (Geschenk von 'den absolut Besten der Brüder')) ★ ein 'Zwillings'-Dolch (von Natsu) in einer verstecken Scheide getragen ★ ein Ring mit eingelassenem Mondstein ★ drei Briefe (ein Brief auf rosa Papier (von Kihde'ra), ein Brief der Aussieht als hätte sich eine Herde Chocobos darum gestritten (von Szayel), ein ziemlich langer Brief (von Shun)) für immer verloren ★ ihr Verlobungsring (ein schlichter Ring auf dem eine kleine Kugel befestigt ist in dem ein Stern leuchtet) (ein Geschenk von Paz) ★ Buhlen-Anhänger in Platin - Ein Anhänger, der ewige Freundschaft symbolisiert (Geschenk von Paz) ★ ein kleines Säckchenauf den ein lächelnder Mogry draufgenäht ist, mit einem ganz besonderen Inhalt (ein Geschenk von Piwiwi) ★ ein blaues Karfunkel-Plüschtier (ein Geschenk von Chah) ★ eine Sternenrubin-Spieldose (ein Geschenk von Fihpo) ★ ein kleines rosa Stoffherzchen (ein Geschenk von Nevah) ★Buch „Gryfwald’s Sammlung“ (Leihgabe von Leih'a) ★ eine kleine Spieluhr in Form eines Schmuckkästchens (ein Geschenk von Renkash) |-| ��= Gaben |-| ♬= Kontakte Arie des Herzens "Ich werde mich an dein Herz erinnern, wenn wir schon lange Märchen sind, in Büchern geschrieben von Kaninchen." Menuett der Freundschaft "Nimm mich mit, zum Glück, zum Spaß, für das Unbekannte." Begleitstimmen "Was die anderen denken könnten, ist gleichgültig; sie denken sich ohnehin, was sie wollen." Requiem des Sturms "Sie säen Wind und werden Sturm ernten." Trauermarsch "Wie kann man jemanden beweinen, der gestorben ist? Diejenigen sind zu beklagen die ihn geliebt und verloren haben." Serenade der Ferne „Ist es nicht absurd, dass einem die Erinnerung an gute Zeiten viel eher die Tränen in die Augen treibt, als die an schlechte?“ |-| ♩= Geschwätz |-| ♪= Sieh mich an https://www.instagram.com/shanya_ffxiv/ Instagram ffxiv_23012017_173930.png|"Ich greif nach den Sternen nur um eure Hand zu halten." ShanyaHeader.png|by https://lord-kaan.deviantart.com/ Lord Kaan pocchi.png|by pocchi bypaulluxh.png|by paulluxh Shanya-tribal.png|by Goay Dreamworld.png|by Ophius ShanRauhlPralinenbf.png|by Nepherian Kaanya.png|by https://lord-kaan.deviantart.com/ Lord Kaan ROSAQUEEN.png|by https://lord-kaan.deviantart.com/ Lord Kaan bysweets.png|by Sweetburns 47684948_2739034032987827_3837854119960248320_n.png|by batp0n Shanya-by-goay.png|by Goay Ko-Fi_Shanya.png|by Ophius / Saitou overpaint.png|by Goay fangurl.png|by Goay Child_shanya.png|Shanya as a Child by Goay randommiqo.png sk147_shanya.jpg|by Hae ShanyaByZiasine.jpg|by Ziasine Shanyaykjdalkdj.png|by https://www.facebook.com/majorfisch/ MajorFish Shanyayayaya.png|by https://lord-kaan.deviantart.com/ Lord Kaan Dqwfqf.png|by https://www.facebook.com/majorfisch/ MajorFish Chibi-Shanya.gif|by http://raelcsart.tumblr.com/ raelcsart byMoh.png|by Moh Shanya_group_icon.png|by Dominic Bshan.png|by https://www.facebook.com/majorfisch/ MajorFish Highschool_Shanya.png|Highschool AU by Ophius |-| ★= Im folgenden findet ihr einige Texte zur Vergangenheit und Herkunft Shanyas. Dies sind Meta-Informationen und solltet ihr sie nutzen wollen, sprecht mich bitte vorher an 600px|center| |-| OOC= Kategorie:Mondstreuner Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Mondstreuner Kategorie:Mischling